1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control apparatus for a wiper motor. The motor control apparatus includes a switch mechanism for carrying out switching operation in cooperation with an output shaft of the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wiper control apparatus for a vehicle, when a driver turns off a operator switch, wiper blades move to a predetermined position wherever a position of the wiper blades are at that time because of an automatic stopping mechanism.
A wiper apparatus is usually constituted of a direct current motor and a speed reduction mechanism having an output shaft, a motor control apparatus having an operator switch for operating the motor and a link mechanism for converting rotational motion of the output shaft of the motor into swinging motion of wiper arms.
However, when the wiper apparatus is operated at a low speed or a high speed, an electromagnetic noise is generated from the motor control apparatus. For example, such noise includes a frequency range of 20 through 200 MHz, which may bring trouble on a radio set, a TV set or other electronic devices.